


Professional vs Personal

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Their relationship still strained, Sanada tries to atone for his actions once more.





	Professional vs Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-03-04 / 2018-03-04 09:24pm to 09:46pm  
> Explanation: The first few lines were written by Sora_Tadano. Thank you so much for waking my muse again.

For what felt like the 1000th time Sanada raised his hand to knock on Yukimura's door only to stop again. The raven-haired male frowned. He was Yukimura's second, his sword to cut down his enemy and yet Sanada was unable to face him after causing such sorrow for the other. There were no words to express how much Sanada regretted hurting Yukimura.

"Being so indecisive isn't like you, Genichirou." 

Renji's voice was soft but held a sharp undertone as he stepped out of the shadows. 

Silence was his only answer.

"Really now! Go see him, better yet, show him you're still here."

And before Sanada could respond Renji knocked.

*

No voice bade him to enter but Sanada did so anyway - Yanagi simply shoved him through the doors and then closed them again, effectively trapping him.

The rooms were dark. Much darker than he had ever seen them during the day. The curtains which normally highlighted the room hung lifeless, giving them an even more eerie atmosphere.

He couldn't see Yukimura but he could feel his presence. He was here somewhere. Probably not wanting to be seen just yet. 

Sanada went down on his knees, head bowing down. The apology on his lips died when Yukimura started speaking in his stead. 

"Enough." 

Not comprehending, Sanada remained in his position.

"I said it's enough!"

The words were strong, nothing but the tone of voice with which he normally commanded. Sanada swallowed, then - slowly - straightened up again.

"You already apologized. There's no need to abase yourself time and time again. You're my wakagashira. And I won't have you looking down every time we're in the same room."

Sanada nodded. They were back to a purely professional level then. He had destroyed everything. 

Clenching his hand, he didn't feel when the skin broke. The despair he felt too raw to feel anything else. But then gentle fingers prodded at the fist and he finally let go, still surveying the damage like an outsider.

Yukimura made a soothing noise, while one of his hands seemed to apply a disinfectant before both wrapped a bandage around the area. 

"You really have to stop doing this, Genichirou."

His voice this time was getting more and more silent and his next words were only a whisper. But Sanada heard them as clear as a bell.

"I can't bear to see the one I love hurt so often. I need you to be careful. Please." 

This time it was Sanada who acted. He took Seiichi into his arms, letting him rest against his chest, listen to his strong heartbeat and kissed everywhere he could reach. Reassuring him once more that his love was endless and would hold for eternity.


End file.
